Transcripts/Frenemies
song playing :♪ When super me :Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically :Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ :♪ Look out world :We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together :Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! ♪ :roaring :screaming :yelp :gasp Huh? :Woman The days of terrorizing this planet with your evil schemes are over, Starro. :After a long and perilous quest, :Bumblebee has located the Hatorei crystals! :Once these crystals are joined, we shall have the power to send you back to the dimension from whence-- :phone ringing :Oops. Hang on. :Sorry, gotta take this. :-beeps :-Hello? Nah, :I can totally talk now. :Harleen. It's been for-evs! :speaking on phone :Guess where you are? :Hmm... I don't know, :Gotham Zoo? :Gotham Comics. :No, Gotham Zoo. :grunting :gasps You're in Metropolis? :gasps You moved here? :gasps You'll see me in school tomorrow? :gaps I've never gasped so much in my life. :Oh, Harls, this is the best news since ever. :I can't wait to see you. :thud :groaning :Hooray, you beat Starro. :No. Starro beat us. :Over and over again. :We only just managed to send him to another dimension. :Zatanna I hope that other dimension's okay. :Bottom line, we lost. :Well!, pfft. :We may have lost that but we won at life because... my best friend is moving to :yells Metropolis! :sighs :groans :laughing maliciously :Hmm. It appears Selina Kyle has acquired some new friends. :Did somebody say :"New friend"? :No. I said, "New friends." :Plural. :Yay! Leeny-Beanie. :Babsy-wabsy! :maniacally :Are you just getting here? :Gotta be fashionably late on my first day. :Everyone, this is Harleen, my GBFF. :Gotham Best Friend Forever. :Oh! :It is our pleasure to welcome you to-- :grunting :cackles Ah! Hand buzzer. :Classic Harleen. :Isn't that high-larious? :You have not changed a bit. :Not true. :I got a new flower... :glugs Whoa! :...a new whoopee cushion and I got this here invisible ink... :Ugh! grunts :Oops. That's the one with the super permanent industrial ink. :Sorry. :Argh! :laughs :So funny. :But you got to save some jokes for after school :Harley-Barley. :Uh... after school? :Yeah. :I thought we could give Harleen a tour of Metropolis. :Doesn't that sound fun? :It would be our honor. :See youse all then then. :What are you doing? :I can't get that out with magic. :-She is cray-cray! :-The worst 20 seconds of my life and I've been to the Phantom Zone. :inhales It is our divine duty as hosts to offer hospitality to this new guest. :Plus, she is very important to Barbara for some reason. :Therefore we must make an effort. :farts :mischievously :grumbles :mischievously :What do those things do? :How come ya hit that button? :Which pigeon are you? :That one? That one? :-clucking :-beeping :Hmm. Not very good, are ya? :grunt :gobbling :in disgust :on screen :The Legion is trying to keep us apart. :Uh... do you... do you like this series? :Love it. :That's why I read all the spoilers. :whispering :cackles :buzzing :You gotta manage your finances better, babe. :grumbles :So happy I can't feel pain right now. :Babs has to know what a disaster that was. :Whoo-hoo! :So? Best day ever? :Ah! I knew you'd love Harleen as much as she loves you. :Which is why :I booked activities for us for the entire next year. :Boop! :phones beeping :I know what you're thinking. :Why stop at one year? :We could do five years. :Boop. Or 50 years. :Boop. Ooh, we should make sure we get old and die on the same day, and can have one big besties gravestone. :I'll invite Harleen over and we can figure out what it'll say. :Um... you, uh... :You want to tell Harleen about our secret headquarters? :I do not believe that is prudent. :Super not prudent. :Huh? Why? :Um... because, because, um, because... :There aren't enough chairs. :-Jessica Aw, too bad. :-Diana Aw, too bad. :If only we had the chairs. :Karen Yeah. :Can't sit on the floor. :Zatanna So dirty. chuckles :Wait. Do you... not want to hang out with Harleen? :-Of course we do. :-Where did you come up with that? :-Jessica Oh no! She's great. :-nervously :Lasso of Truth! :How 'bout now? :-Harleen is the worst. :-Worse than a worst. :Just when I thought she couldn't get worse, she got worse. :I do not enjoy her company. :It's like if an evil scientist wanted to create the most annoying person ever, they still wouldn't come close to competing with her. :gasping :Harleen has been trying so hard to be friends with you guys and this is how you repay her? :Babs, we didn't mean-- :Yes you did mean. :You meaned a lot, :You mean meanies. :And I'm sorry, but if this is how you're gonna treat my best friend, then, then, then... maybe we shouldn't be friends. :gasp :-Jessica Babs, no. :-Diana Sorry. :We are so sorry. :yelps :yelps :Whoa! :Ooh, Babsie, look. :A Space Joker versus :Caveman Batman one shot variant cover. :What's the matter? :It ain't in mint condition? :Hey, Freckles, what kind of shop you running here? :No. It's not that. :It's just... :My Metropolis friends are being jerks and, and... we can't hang out with them anymore. :But it's okay. :It'll be just you and me against the world. :Just like it was in :Gotham City. :Aw, Babsie-Wabsie... :We can totally hang out, if that's what you want, :Or... we could go for a nice drive in the country with some girls I met. :It'll be fun :grunts :Home run! :Grand slam! :laughing manically :You okay, Babsie? :-Yeah, sure... :-thuds :Um, just so I understand, we're destroying mailboxes so we can replace them with nicer, better mailboxes, right? :No! We're destroying them because they're wooden stumps of death that people stuff full of other dead trees. :Babs, honey, don't you listen to Pam. :We're doing this because it's fun. :screech :laughing maniacally :Whoo-hoo. :Stop the car! :screech :Sorry. I, uh... just remembered :I have, um... :I have a library book I... need to write for the library. :So people can read it. :Because you gotta have books for the library. :Otherwise, it's just a big empty building, I guess. :I think they bought it. :Okay, let me call my dad. :Maybe he can take us to the movies or something. :Babsie... :I, uh... don't wanna go to the movies. :Oh, well... what do you want to do? :Come on, these mailboxes aren't gonna smash themselves. :Sorry, Babsie. :I'll, uh, see ya tomorrow, all right? :Oh, okay. :laughing manically :All right, Harleen. :Your turn. :Smashing mailboxes is nice and all, but you wanna have some real fun? :cackles :Now that's how you smash a mailbox. :Not bad, Harleen. :But how'd you like to have some real, real fun? :snarling :gasping :Youse guys are villains? :Why didn't ya say somethin'? :chirping :cackles :laugh manically :music playing :music plays :♪ It's cute you think ♪ :♪ I think about :What you think of that ♪ :♪ I care about your dumb opinions anywhere we go ♪ :♪ We gonna do :Just what we want ♪ :♪ We're on a mission ♪ :♪ We're the ignition ♪ :♪ Can't be outrun :Can't be outdone ♪ :♪ Better recognize ♪ :♪ Too much fun! ♪ :♪ La-la-la-la-la ♪ :♪ Too much fun ♪ :-♪ La-la-la-la-la ♪ :-revving :screech :♪ The light is red ♪ :♪ And we don't wait :For the green ♪ :♪ Wreckers gonna wreck :If you know what I mean ♪ :♪ Can't be outrun :Can't be outdone ♪ :♪ Better recognize ♪ :♪ Too much fun! ♪ :♪ La-la-la-la-la ♪ :♪ Too much fun! ♪ :-cackling :-♪ La-la-la-la-la ♪ :-howling :-♪ Too much-- ♪ :instrumental music :What do you guys call a carbonated beverage? :Soda. :chuckles We say pop. :What do you call a drinking fountain? :Bubbler. :We say water fountain. :What do you call bugs that light up? :Uh, fireflies? :Yeah, see, we say fireflies in Metropolis, too. :Everyone finished? :♪ Too much fun! ♪ :♪ La-la-la-la-la ♪ :-approaching :-muffled ♪ Too much fun! ♪ :-roaring :-♪ La-la-la-la-la ♪ :all Nerds! :cackling :screech :Check, please. :Come, sisters, to battle! :Shouldn't we call Babs? :Batgirl will join us when she is ready. :music plays :intensifying :music plays :instrumental music :metal music plays :instrumental music :roaring :music plays :Did you honestly think this sort of antisocial behavior would not attract our attention? :Of course, we did. :Why do you think we did it? :snarls :grunts :explosion :Hmm. :groans :grunts :grunts :shrieks :Ha! :grunting :Looks like we're evenly matched. :Evenly matched? :Do not make me laugh-- :Sure made me laugh! :cackling :Meet Harley Quinn. :laugh :She's fun. :screams :groans :grunts :Glad I could give you something to reflect on. :I don't get it. :Bumblebee Gotcha! :Here comes the SWAT team! :gasps :screams :Check out my new website, it's www.look-what-I-got.Bomb! :music plays :laughing :moans :sighs :Oh hey, Babs. :What's up? :You just missed your friends. :You're right, Barry. :I do miss them. :Uh-oh. I know the blues when I see 'em. :Hey! Hey! Hey! :I got an idea. :Wanna try my latest ice cream concoction? :It's a jalapeno toffee twirl sundae! :Thanks. :belch :That's awful! :-Oh, uh, too much jalapeno? :-belches :Not enough toffee? :I knew it needed more salt! :No, no, I like the jalapeno. :And the toffee. :belches :I just can't deal with both of them at the same time. :Oh, well, maybe you can just enjoy :'em separately? :Like this. Or this? Or this? :music plays :gasp :"Maybe I can enjoy them separately..." :Yeah, that's what :I just said, remember? :I have to make a call. :-grunts :-screams :both Argh... :groans :grunts :Ha! :cackles Yeah! :laughs wickedly :Looks like you've been declawed, :Super Hero Girls. :Harley, why don't you put an end to this cat and mouse game? :gun cocking :music plays :phone rings :Oops, hang on. :Sorry, gotta take this. :Hello, yeah I can totally talk now. :Uh, what, no, you can't just... :We're in the middle of something here! :Babsie, what's goin' on? :-screams :-thud :Harleen! :You're my jalapeno! :And my Metropolis friends are my toffee! :And I don't need to eat you both at the same time! :Babzadoodles, I love ya, but I got no idea what your talkin' about. :Don't you see? :You don't have to get along with my Metropolis friends. :And I don't have to get along with your Metropolis friends. :We can both still be best friends and do the stuff we like to do. :-Like go to the comic shop... :-Babsie? :...or go hang gliding, :-which I know we've never... :-Babsie... :...actually done, but I have this feeling-- :-Babsie! :-explosion :Yeah? :There's no one I'd rather hang glide with than you. :-explosion :-Oopsie, gotta run. :Or like this. :Or, ooh, like this. :Uh, Barry? :I'm going to need those ingredients to go. :I have to find my friends. :What, you mean them? :-explosion :-music plays :gasps :grunts :Time to uneven the odds. :Harley Huh? :all Batgirl! :Ugh! Batgirl! :I thought I finally saw the last of you in Gotham. :What gives? :Miss my explosive personality? :music plays :In your dreams, :Harley Quinn! :In fact, I'm gonna make sure :I never see you again! :growling :screams :screams :blaring :gasps The cops. Let's go! :Nuts to that! :-Hey! :-grunts :No, no. Please! :I was gonna hit her with this, and say I'm "board" with her. :shrieks Please! :You thought we was enemies in Gotham, Bratgirl? :Well, you ain't seen nothing yet! :yells Not by a long shot! :gasps :-Batgirl, I am-- :-No, I am so sorry. :I am really, really, really sorry. :I shouldn't have ditched you guys and-- :Wait. There's only one way to know that I mean it. :We are sorry as well. :And we are happy that you have returned. :Yeah. :No more splitting up ever again, okay? :Not with Catwoman and her crew out there. :Totally. :We need each other now more than ever. :Aw, I missed you, SBFFs! :Super Best Friends Forever. :Yeah. :gasps Ooh. :Harleen, I found it! :Harleen Issue six of the Gotham Crow limited series! :Finally! :Hey, what happened to your wrist? :hesitantly Oh, I, uh... :Gots the cord on the hair dryer caught on it. :suspiciously :What happened to your neck? :hesitantly :Oh, um... :I was, uh, also using a hair dryer and just got a little too close. :Hmm... :Hmm... :aggressively Hmm... :Hmm... :You know... :If I didn't know any better, I'd say... :That this is a brand spankin' new Joker vs. Batman imprint! :What? :Let's read it together right now. :See, why's the first panel always gotta be Batman? :And is his razor broken? :Why does he always have stubble? :Can't he make himself look presentable like the Joker? :Um... Excuse me. :The fact that he doesn't shave shows the commitment he has to the city. :He's not even taking time out for personal hygiene. :He cares that much. :theme music plays